Incrementum
by Secretive
Summary: ShirleyxMillie. Oneshot. Just a warning: Parts of this story are very graphic (and by parts of it I mean most of it) Millie finds Shirley in the pool late at night when all the other students are in bed...


It was late, way past the time that anybody was permitted to be wandering the halls of Ashford Academy on a week night. The sky was a clear, midnight blue dotted with silver stars. The moon was almost full and it shone an ominous glow down through the windows of the building. The white light reflected off the still water in the pool, which was frequently used by the swimming club. It glinted off the water's surface, creating small, mesmerizing glimmers. The peace of the water was interrupted as a slender body hit the water's surface in a point, disappearing gracefully under the water and creating ripples that followed each other, getting wider and surrounding the young girl who had made them, silhouetting her perfectly.

Shirley Fenette delicately floated on her back over to the edge of the pool, lifting herself out. She shook her long, auburn hair, spraying droplets of water onto the cold, hard floor beneath her feet. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin, making it glisten. She ran her dainty fingers through her dripping hair and moved it all to the right side of her neck. She looked back at the pool, then at the large, black and white clock that hung on the wall just above the diving board from which she had just leapt. It was just past midnight and this area of the school was supposed to have been inaccessible for over four hours now. Taking this into account, she decided it was time to leave.

"Well, well, well," Shirley heard a smug sounding voice call from the other side of the pool. She gasped and her heart leapt into her chest. Quickly, she spun around to see her friend (and the student council president) Millie Ashford stood with her arms crossed smirking at her. "Somebody's being naughty and breaking the rules."  
"Millie…I…" Shirley panicked; this was the first time she'd been caught sneaking around school after hours.  
"Well isn't this a nice surprise." Millie grinned, raising one eyebrow and flicking her soft, blonde hair over her shoulder.  
"N-nice?" Shirley questioned, grasping both of her hands together in front of her and biting her lip. Millie didn't reply for a few seconds and Shirley saw her crystal eyes move up and down, as if she were assessing the girl. Millie beckoned Shirley over to her with a long, slender finger and Shirley, still terrified by the fact that she'd been caught sneaking around by the student president, immediately rushed over to Millie's side, being careful of her balance.

"Well you see Shirley," Millie began, taking a step closer to the frightened student. "My bedroom happens to overlook the pool and out of sheer boredom I was staring out of my window. I was watching the moonlight reflect off the water, when I noticed that the water seemed a little more active than usual." Shirley gulped,  
"I'm so sorry…" she began, but Millie stopped her speaking by placing a finger up to her lips.  
"I came down here to tell whoever was messing around to go back to bed, but when I saw it was you, I didn't want to send you back to your own bed," she purred, "all alone." Shirley tensed up; she felt her cheeks flush red, half due to nervousness and half to confusion.  
"How long have you been here?" Shirley asked, twisting strands of her hair around her fingers anxiously and staring up at the taller, curvier blonde.  
"Long enough to confirm something," Millie replied.  
"What's that?"  
"That what I told you before in the student council room was completely correct," she giggled, taking another step closer to Shirley, who stood rooted to the spot. "You really are filling out in all the right places."

"M-Millie please," Shirley blushed, averting her gaze to the ground. Her heart was racing and she could feel her chest tightening. She wasn't sure exactly how she was feeling, but it was so unfamiliar to her. Millie took a step backwards, noticing that Shirley was practically shaking with nerves. She found that quite adorable.  
"You look a little tense, Shirley," Millie cooed, "how about we go and relax… in say… the steam room?"  
"The steam room will be locked now; we'd need the key from a member of staff and they never give them out and…" Shirley began, only to be interrupted by a very stubborn Millie once more.  
"You forget, I'm an Ashford," Millie smiled, pulling a key from under her Ashford Academy blazer. "I can go anywhere I want in this building, which means that you can too." Shirley suddenly felt a lot more relaxed, her stiff shoulders melted back into their original position.  
"Okay then, I guess it wouldn't hurt to relax for a little while, but Millie, what are you going to wear?" Millie looked up and to her left as if she were contemplating something, then began to unbutton her school blazer. Shirley gasped, immediately turning around and giving Millie her privacy.  
"Oh, Shirley, always so polite," Millie giggled playfully, "It's not like you've never seen a woman's body before, you're in the swim club after all."  
"Right," Shirley said, spinning back around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Millie in nothing but a lace, lilac bra with a matching thong. She wasn't quite sure where to avert her gaze to. Millie's skin was porcelain and perfect, her stomach was toned and her hips curved so smoothly and…  
"Are you finished?" Millie asked Shirley jokingly. The red head gasped and looked up at Millie's face, noticing the wild glint in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry! I…" This was the third time that Millie refused to let Shirley finish her sentence, as she grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the door of the steam room shouting,  
"Come on!"

Once the door was opened, the girls stepped into a room full of swirling steam that melted onto their skin, making it glisten and shine like the moonlight had on the water. Shirley coughed and spluttered, fanning the air in front of her in an attempt to see. "You'll get used to it," Millie told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her over to a bench. Millie's touch on her shoulder felt cool and refreshing in the baking heat. She felt the inside of her thighs slip past each other as she fell down onto the bench. Her skin was so slippery that she lost balance. Millie placed herself beside Shirley, letting out a comforted sigh and leaning backwards slightly.  
"I can barely see a metre in front of me," Shirley complained,  
"Don't worry about it," Millie assured her, "just relax, I promise you'll like it." Shirley leant back slightly, resting her back against the warm, marble wall behind her. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into a relaxing trance.  
"Mmmm…" she sighed,  
"I told you," Millie breathed. "It's so lovely in here; you know I've never brought anybody in here with me before."  
"Really?" Shirley asked, her voice smooth and slow due to her trance. "How come?"  
"Well I've never caught anybody sneaking around in the pool after hours before," the blonde laughed.  
"I guess not," Shirley smiled. She sunk down deeper onto the bench, feeling all her troubles melt away into the hot steam that coated her body with a sheet of gleaming water. "Thank you, Millie."

Shirley sunk down deeper still, her feet sliding along the wet floor and her arms hanging limply by her sides. She truly felt at ease here, she wasn't quite sure why or how. I guess this was the first time in months that she had really tried to do something to relax, maybe even the first time in a while that she'd done anything just for the enjoyment. She was surprised at how much she liked indulging in this way; she just wanted to keep indulging and indulging and…  
"Shirley!" Millie cried as her friend slipped so far down the wall that her feet skidded and then she flew off the bench completely. She landed with a thud on the wet floor. "Oh, Shirley are you alright?" Shirley sat up and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.  
"Umm… yeah sorry about that," she sighed, "I guess I relaxed a little too much." Millie giggled, looking down at the clumsy girl. Through the mist of steam that separated the two, Millie could see the delicate curves of Shirley's slender body, that were now more overt as her swimming costume clung to them slightly. She could feel herself heating up, her heart fluttered and her thighs tensed up. She quickly shook the inappropriate thoughts out of her head.  
"Here," Millie stood up, extending a hand to help the poor girl back up to her feet. Shirley grabbed her hand, letting Millie lift her up and back onto her heels. She was almost up, but the wet floor and wet skin combination didn't work so well in terms of friction and Shirley fell straight onto her back again, dragging Millie down with her.

Millie landed on top of Shirley, their damp bodies were pressed together and their noses were touching.  
"Sorry," Shirley murmured, staring straight into Millie's eyes. Shirley could feel Millie's voluptuous curves pressing against her own. She felt the blonde move slightly and Millie's legs slid over Shirley's at either side. Millie looked down at Shirley, using all of her willpower to resist her urges.  
"Sorry," Millie replied back to her. Neither girl moved, they just stared at each other, feeling each other's skin on their own, being over powered by each other's pounding hearts. Shirley's mind was on overdrive. The feeling she had earlier by the pool, it was coming back, but stronger. It was so unfamiliar; she hadn't felt anything like it before. She didn't know how to react to it and it worried her, so she just did whatever felt natural to her.

Millie felt Shirley buck her hips slightly, sending shivers down her spine. Her skin was damp from the steam in the air, and she was only getting wetter. She felt Shirley move her hips again, grinding on her. Both girls let out short, breathy gasps. Shirley's eyes were half open, her teeth were almost tearing at the flesh on her lip and her chest was heaving as she breathed in and out heavily, as if to try and contain herself. "I…" Millie began, trying to find a way out of the situation she was in. She knew that all she needed to do was lift herself up and leave, but she just couldn't. She knew this couldn't go any further than it had. She had always been so attracted to Shirley ever since the first day she had joined Ashford, but Shirley liked Lelouch, and… Shirley began to grind her hips again. Her eyes were shut and her lips were pressed together. It looked as if she couldn't contain herself. "I'm sorry, Shirley," Millie spluttered, "I just can't help myself."

Millie pressed her lips down onto Shirley's and her amber eyes shot open in shock. She was shocked, but not because of the kiss. She was shocked because she was enjoying it. It should've been strange and wrong, but instead, Shirley found herself kissing the girl back without even making the conscious decision. She parted her lips, running her tongue along the taller girl's bottom lip, begging for entry. Millie parted her lips too and their tongues met in the middle, entwining and circling. Millie heaved her body upward, causing friction below her thong. She moaned into the kiss and Shirley moaned back. Slender fingers were tangled in red hair and smaller, dainty hands caressed rounded curves. The kiss became increasingly passionate as the girls tongues battled for dominance. Millie took Shirley's hands and pinned them above her head, leaving her helplessly straining into the kiss. She could hold down both of the red head's thin wrists with one hand and slowly she moved the other one down past the girls hips. Shirley gasped as Millie rubbed in a circular motion, just in the right spot. She squirmed, feeling some form of physical incrementum where she hadn't felt it before. "Can I do something?" Millie asked Shirley, who was still panting and breathless.  
"What is it?" Shirley asked as Millie took both of her hands away from the girl's body. Shirley whined in annoyance.  
"This," she said, slowly peeling the straps of the student's Ashford blue swimming costume off her. The amber eyed girl lifted her bottom half up with her legs and let the blonde remove the costume completely. Shirley felt exposed and nervous, but when Millie placed her fingers in the same place as they were before and moved them once again in a circular motion her anxieties left her and were replaced with a sensation of building ecstasy.

Millie looked Shirley in the eyes to give her some comfort, before planting small, messy kissed on her breasts, then down onto her stomach. The kisses got further and further down until Shirley let out a sharp breath and she knew she was in the right spot. Millie couldn't believe what was happening; it had always been a fantasy of hers to have Shirley under her tongue. She ran her warm tongue up in a straight line, grasping Shirley's thighs tightly as she felt the girl's back arch.  
"Millie," Shirley breathed, "that's so… so good." Millie repeated the movement over and over, listening to the red head try to control her heavy breathing and panting. She couldn't help but slip one of her hands down the front of her thong and use the circular motion on herself. She began to copy with her tongue, circling with the tip. She teased and licked until Shirley's back arched to a point where Millie feared she might break. "Oh, M-Millie," Shirley purred, tangling her fingers into damp, blonde hair. Millie could feel herself nearing climax too. "D-don't stop," she breathed "please." Shirley let one final moan escape her lips, this one louder than the rest. Her body shook and convulsed. Millie gasped sharply as she finished herself off, letting out a long, deep breath.

Millie sat up, letting herself fall next to Shirley. She wasn't sure if what had just happened was real, or just a very vivid fantasy, but whatever had just happened, it was amazing. The girls eyes met and they both smiled sweetly, blushing a little. "Do… do you want me to…" Shirley began.  
"It's okay," Millie assured her, "I won't make you do anything like that to me, I know you're well… you're not like that."  
"Maybe next time," Shirley smiled, staring up at the steam above her. Millie's eyes widened with shock and delight. 'Next time?' she thought to herself, 'I really must be dreaming'. She gasped as Shirley reached down and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. The two girls lay side by side, staring up at the swirling, dancing steam that had managed to help melt their troubles away.


End file.
